1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diving mask and, more particularly, to a snorkel mask which allows nasal breathing.
2. Description of Related Art
Snorkel masks have long been popular because of providing a simple and cheap way to see underwater clearly when swimming. However, the main drawback of the conventional snorkel mask is that the breathing tube fits in the mouth and so the diver can only breathe through the mouth. This often feels unnatural and unhygienic, and so many people are put off this fascinating sport. The unaccustomed manner of breathing with the mouth, instead of the nose, not only makes a negative effect on respiration efficiency but also brings about muscle strain around the mouth, as well as making the diver thirsty or dry in the throat.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a diving mask to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a diving mask which allows nasal breathing.